


The Morning After

by Lyrical_Bard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Wings, F/F, Fluff, Morning After, No beta we die like Lucien, Vaginal Fingering, beau gets a little possessive, it’s really soft you guys, mostly - Freeform, spoilers for 126
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrical_Bard/pseuds/Lyrical_Bard
Summary: It’s the morning after. And it’s a good one at that.Spoilers for C2 126.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 247





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t like the ending but i am tired of looking at it so I shall set it free. Hope you enjoy!!

Beau came to consciousness by degrees. The first thing she realized was she wasn’t alone. And the second was who it was, followed quickly by why. 

_I fell in love with you in Kamordah_. 

Beau, eyes still closed, smiled. She felt Yasha’s massive arm thrown over her chest, just beneath her breasts. Beau was on her back, arm around Yasha’s shoulders. Something heavy laid across her and at first Beau thought it was the blanket but it was warm. And...flexing? The blanket was _flexing_. 

Beau’s eyes shot open and she looked up at her own reflection and realized, no, it wasn’t her blanket. 

It was Yasha’s massive wing that was laying across her. Yasha was cradling her as much as Beau was cradling Yasha. 

She felt Yasha’s hand twitch where it rested along her ribs and noticed her wing was doing the same. Yasha was still asleep and dreaming it seemed. 

No longer content to stare at a reflection, Beau angled her head down to watch Yasha, her eyes flickering back and forth under closed eye lids. Beau smiled and turned to her side, Yasha’s arm and wing both tightening around her and pulling Beau closer, even in her sleep. 

Beau smiled, bringing her hand up to gently brush hair back from Yasha’s face. Beau noticed, not for the first time, how her hair was nearly stark white. Beau remembered how black it used to be and how, over the course of time of them knowing each other, how it ever so slowly faded to white. Beau wondered if this was new or if Yasha’s hair had originally been white but had turned black because of all Yasha had been through before finding the Nein. 

Beau took in every inch of the beautiful, pale face before her. She had caught herself staring countless times but that was from afar. It was a whole new experience seeing Yasha so close like this. Her fingertips caressed along Yasha’s jaw before moving and tracing lightly the few, small scars on her face. Beau smiled when the wing around her curled just ever slightly tighter around her. 

Beau, overcome with fondness, tilted her head and kissed Yasha at her hairline, her lips lingering gently on soft, warm skin. 

Beau heard a soft groan and when she glanced down, Yasha’s heterochromatic eyes were open and unfocused. She blinked and seemed to remember where she was and smiled widely. 

“Good morning,” Yasha said, voice rough with sleep. 

Beau felt her own smile grow, her hand traveling down to Yasha’s shoulder and gently squeezing. “Mornin’.”

Yasha’s smile seemed to grow and she closed her eyes again, snuggling deeper in the mattress. “How did you sleep?”

“Great,” Beau replied. “You?”

“Fantastic.”

Beau huffed a small laugh, remembering last night and feeling herself grow giddy at the memories. She pressed closer to Yasha and Yasha’s embrace tightened around her. 

“When do we have to meet the others,” Yasha asked, her hand trailing along Beau’s back. 

“Who cares,” Beau said, only half serious. They had world saving matters to attend to but right now, in this moment, only Yasha was the most important thing to Beau. The rest of the world could take care of itself for a few more hours. It was selfish, Beau knew, but she allowed herself to be, with this. 

Last night, Yasha had showed her how much she cared about Beau. And suddenly, Beau found herself wanting to show Yasha the same. 

Beau leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly against Yasha’s. Yasha eagerly met her, their lips pressing gently together, sliding effortlessly. Beau brought her hands up to cup Yasha’s face and Yasha’s hand at her back splayed open, fingertips pressing into flesh. Beau moaned and Yasha pressed closer, deepening their kiss. 

Beau smiled, dragging her hand down Yasha’s shoulder, over her ribs, her hips and slid to her back before moving lower and grasping Yasha’s ass and squeezing. Yasha moaned and Beau swallowed the sound, barely containing her excitement that she could finally, _finally_ touch Yasha like this now. 

Beau’s fingers dug into Yasha’s ass again, kneading flesh. Yasha broke their kiss, groaning. 

“ _Beau_...”

Beau liked that. She liked hearing Yasha be vocal. Yasha, who was usually so stoic and quiet in nearly everything she did. It was an absolute delight when Beau discovered Yasha was not quiet with their love making. Yasha had been extremely vocal then, making sure Beau knew how much she liked what the monk was doing to her. 

Beau’s mouth traveled along Yasha’s jaw and to her neck and throat. Yasha tilted her head back and Beau took it for the invitation it was, leaving bites on skin she had already claimed just hours ago. 

Beau felt Yasha’s fingers flexing against her back and the barbarian’s hips jerk towards her as Beau bit a particularly sensitive spot before soothing it with a slow swipe of her tongue. Beau slid her thigh between Yasha’s and the aasimar began a firm grind. Beau smiled against Yasha’s skin and pulled back to look at her. 

Yasha’s eyes were closed and she was breathing just a bit raggedly. Her pale face was tinted a lovely shade of pink and Beau could see sweat beginning to form on her skin. 

Beau’s nose gently bumped Yasha’s as she whispered, “Look at me, Yash.”

Yasha whimpered but did as she was asked, her eyes opening, showing how blown her pupils were. Beau smiled and her hand moved from Yasha’s ass to trail along her thigh. She grasped Yasha behind her knee and pulled her leg up to rest on Beau’s hip, the back of her knuckles lightly grazing against a feathered wing. Then she moved her hand slowly up Yasha’s leg to her hip and curved her hand inward and Yasha whimpered again when Beau’s hand gently cupped between her thighs. 

“Keep your eyes open and on me, okay,” Beau asked quietly, her fingertips slowly teasing flesh already wet with desire. 

Yasha whined, eyes squinting but she did her best to keep them open and focused on Beau’s face. Her mouth fell open as she began to pant, hot air flowing over Beau’s lips as Beau’s fingers tenderly teased Yasha’s folds open. 

“ _Beau_ ,” Yasha called softly. 

“I’ve got you, Yash,” Beau said softly, slowly bringing her fingers up to lightly circle Yasha’s clit. Yasha groaned, her hips slowly canting into Beau’s hand. “That’s it, baby.”

Yasha groaned again, her eyes closing for just a moment before opening again. Her hands gently clung to Beau’s back as the smaller woman continued to gently touch her. 

“Beau,” Yasha finally said. There was a question there, a plea and Beau noticed it immediately. 

Beau pressed her forehead against Yasha’s, her hand still slowly working between the woman’s thighs. “Tell me what you want, Yash. Anything you want, I’ll give it to you. You just gotta ask,” Beau said, feeling slightly out of breath herself as she watched Yasha slowly begin to fall apart. And she was falling apart because of _her_. 

Yasha moaned, pressing hard against Beau’s head with her own before gently easing off. “Inside,” Yasha finally managed. “I want—“

Beau kissed her then, her fingers stilling for just a moment before sliding lower and gently pushing against Yasha’s entrance. “I’ve got you,” Beau said again as she slowly pushed inside Yasha with a finger. Yasha’s slick and she whimpers and Beau already realizes it’s not enough. She pulls out slowly and rocks back in with two fingers this time and feels Yasha clench around her. 

Yasha whimpers again, rolling her hips slowly. Beau let’s Yasha set the pace, rolling her wrist and curling her fingers each time she presses into Yasha’s warm, welcoming heat. 

Beau loses track of time as she slowly and gently thrusts into Yasha, feeling Yasha tense around her fingers. It’s a slow build up, different from how they were last night, and Beau finds her chest growing tight with fondness. She gets to do this with Yasha. She gets to touch her and kiss her and make her fall apart. And when the realization dawns on her that Yasha wants her just as much, Beau groans and pushes her fingers roughly into Yasha, a claiming movement. 

Yasha sobs and her eyes fall shut as her hips begin to grind against Beau’s slightly rougher thrusts. She tilts her head back and Beau immediately moves to begin biting at her throat. Beau wanted this to be soft and gentle but she can feel a fire beginning to rage inside her and the urge to claim Yasha is overwhelming. 

She feels Yasha’s leg trembling over her hip, can feel her inner muscles fluttering wildly. Yasha’s close. She’s so fucking close and Beau’s the cause of it. She can smell Yasha’s arousal and it’s driving her crazy. Her hand picks uup speed between Yasha’s thighs and the barbarian calls out Beau’s name, urging her on. 

Beau pulls back and kisses Yasha briefly. “Come for me, Yasha. I want to see you fall apart on my fingers. Need to feel it,” she confesses. 

Yasha all but chokes on air as she convulses around Beau’s fingers, her body shaking as she falls apart in Beau’s arms. She grinds her clit against Beau’s wrist and cries out, arms, leg and wing tightening around the smaller woman. 

Beau hears herself growl when Yasha comes, feeling hot slick gushing and coating her hand. She continues to fuck Yasha through her orgasm and through to the other side of it and only when Yasha’s happy cries begin to to turn to whimpers of pain does she stop. Beau doesn’t pull out right away and she continues to feel Yasha flutter around her fingers as her orgasm finally ebbs away. 

_“Fuck me_ ,” was all Beau could say, panting slightly at the sight of Yasha’s glowing face. 

Yasha chuckles as she swallows air into her burning lungs and finally opens her eyes with a small smile. “Give me a moment and I will.”

It hadn’t been a request but Beau found herself tightening around nothing and making small, embarrassing noises. 

Yasha chuckles and leans forward and gently presses her lips against Beau’s. Beau melts against her and slowly pulls her hand from between Yasha’s thighs and rests her sticky hand on the aasimar’s hip. 

They break apart and Yasha leans her head against Beau’s with a soft smile. “I love you,” she says. “So much.”

Beau feels herself grow giddy again but manages to contain it. “I love you, too,” Beau replies. 

They lose themselves in each other for several more hours. Yasha’s wings eventually fade just before they decide on a bath and it’s late morning before they finally decide to leave the tower. They smile at the boys’ knowing grins and endure Jester and Veth’s relentless teasing at the marks they left on each other’s skin that are visible to the world. 

But that’s alright. They belong to each other and it’s okay everyone knows. Beau knows how much it means to Yasha she doesn’t have to hide her love for the smaller woman within her new family.

As the Mighty Nein exit the room, Beau and Yasha’s hands find each other, naturally drifting together. 

They go out into the world, ready to face it together and with their family. And if they die tomorrow, they at least die with the knowledge they didn’t waste another moment and with the knowledge they are loved in an often too cruel world.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr! @lyricalporcupine
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
